Am Ende des Tunnels ist Licht, oder doch nicht?
by tryanderror
Summary: Alles bis zum Klopfen an der Tür in ‚Shifting Sand’ und dann erscheint ein anderer Besucher als Sturgis Turner.


Titel: Am Ende des Tunnels ist Licht, oder doch nicht?

Autor: Jessica

E-Mail: JessiSbyahoo.de

Ratings: PG

Typ / Kategorie: S, Episode Reaction

Version: 03/2005

Episoden: alles bis zum Klopfen an der Tür in ‚Shifting Sand'

Inhalt:

Sehr kurz und deshalb gibt es hier keine Inhaltsangabe. Nur so viel Sturgis Turner war ja wohl die falsche Wahl für den Besuch, oder?

Disclaimer:

Alle Rechte an der Fernseh-Serie JAG und ihren Charakteren gehören Donald P. Bellisario, Bellisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount.

Dank:

Ein herzliches Dankeschön geht wie immer an meinen Betareader.

Feedback ist unbedingt erwünscht!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Tür ist offen" Harm steht auf, um seinen Besucher zu begrüßen.

Der Admiral beritt Harms Wohnung und Harm starrt ihn an, unfähig sich zu bewegen oder zu sprechen. Der Admiral macht einen Schritt auf Harm zu. „Warum haben Sie nicht gekämpft?" flach und fast emotionslos stellt der Admiral, noch in Uniform, diese Frage.

Harm macht einige Schritte zurück und steht nun mit dem Rücken zum Fenster. „Sir?" Harms Gedanken rasen, aber anstatt produktive Überlegungen zu Stande zu bringen sind es unproduktive Kreise in denen sie sich bewegen. Der Admiral setzt sich aufs Sofa „Sie haben für Bud gekämpft und für Mac, mehr als einmal möchte ich sagen. Sie haben immer wieder das Gewitter für andere übernommen oder es abgeflacht, aber sie haben nicht für sich gekämpft."

Harm dreht sich mit dem Rücken zum Admiral „Sie hatten ja recht, Sir, und nun wollen Sie, dass ich Ihnen widerspreche, wenn Sie die Wahrheit sagen?" Harm hebt hilflos die Schultern. Der Admiral steht auf wütend schleudert er Harm entgegen „Verdammt ja, sie sollten mir sagen, dass es nicht mehr vorkommt, dass es Ihnen leid tut, dass ich mich auf Sie verlassen kann." Er steht so knapp vor Harm, dass er nicht mal den Arm komplett strecken muss, damit er ihn an den Schultern herum drehen kann.

Was er dann sieht schockt ihn; Harmon Rabb am Ende seiner Kraft „Ich dachte sie wissen, dass sie sich auf mich verlassen können. Wie bei Mac, hätte ich alles für Sie aufgegeben, wenn Sie mich gebraucht hätten Sir." AJ schaut Harm lange ohne ein Wort an. Seine Gedanken gehen zurück in die Zeit in der er mit Harm seine Tochter befreit hat, in die Zeit in der Harm versucht hat ihm zu helfen Holbarth zu fangen, aber auch in die jüngste Vergangenheit in der Harm Meredith eine Freunde machte, in dem er sie mitnahm zu fliegen oder als er ihn zu Fuß im Schnee suchen war, nachdem er sich aus Versehen aus der F-14 rausgeschossen hatte und das obwohl das Fliegen schon gegen den Rat des erfahrenen Piloten war. „Ja, sie haben Recht ich weiß das." Traurig schaut AJ den Mann an der vor ihm steht. Weitere Minuten vergehen, ohne ein Wort zwischen den beiden Männern. Harm schaut angestrengt auf den Fußboden verzweifelt versuchend seine Fassung wieder zu finden.

AJ bricht das Schweigen „Warum haben Sie mir das nicht gesagt?" „Was genau, Sir?" „Ich weiß auch nicht. Alles, …. Nichts, ... keine Ahnung." Harm nickt nur und löst sich vom Admiral. Er geht zum Kühlschrank und nimmt zwei Flaschen Bier heraus. Eine davon hebt er fragend hoch, der Admiral nickt.

Als Harm dem Admiral die Falsche übergibt meint dieser „Sie hätten mir widersprechen müssen, dass sie das nur aus Not getan haben." Harm schaut sein Bier an „Sie wissen das." AJ schüttelt den Kopf „Und wenn ich es einfach hören wollte. Die Worte es tut mir leid Sir, sie wissen ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit." Harm schüttelt den Kopf „Es tut mir nicht leid, Sir, wenn wir nicht gekommen wären, wäre Mac tot und bevor sie jetzt etwas über mein Ego sagen, es waren zu viele für den Gunny allein." AJ schaut ihn lange an und dann meint er „Sie bereuen also nichts?" Harm schüttelt den Kopf langsam, wie als wollte er nichts sagen, was er dann doch tut „Doch Sir, eine Sache schon: Sie enttäuscht zu haben." Er lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Was?" die Frage verlässt den Admiral so überrascht, dass er fast den Schluck Bier den er gerade genommen hat dabei ausspuckt.

„Sie sind" traurig schaut Harm den Admiral an „wie ein Vater für mich, Sir. Ich habe immer versucht ihnen zu zeigen, wie sehr ich sie respektiere und sie versucht dazu zu bringen, dass sie stolz auf mich sein können. Ich habe versucht immer ‚Duty first' – zu beherzigen, um das Andenken meines toten Vaters zu würdigen und um ihnen zu zeigen, dass ich ein guter Offizier bin. Ich habe das über Board geworfen, für die Frau die ich liebe Sir." AJ schaut ihn an, traurig lässt er den Kopf sinken.

Harm steht auf und schaut aus dem Fenster. Auch AJ erhebt sich und Harm ist sich sicher, dass der Admiral nun seine Wohnung verlässt. Aber dieser macht einige Schritte auf Harm zu und umarmt diesen.

Stocksteif steht Harm in der Umarmung nicht fähig zu realisieren was gerade passiert. Der Admiral hebt die Hand und fährt langsam über Harms Rücken „Es tut mir leid, Sohn." Und Harm kann seine Tränen nicht mehr kontrollieren, lautlos laufen sie ihm über die Wangen. Nach einiger Zeit tritt Harm aus der Umarmung zurück und wischt verschämt die Tränen von seinen Wangen. Er dreht sich mit dem Rücken zum Admiral und beruhigt seine Atmung mit ein paar tiefen Atemzügen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Harm, ich hatte wohl mehr Macht über Sie als ich gedacht habe und einen Mann zu treten der schon am Boden liegt ist falsch; als Freund hätte ich das erkennen müssen." „Nicht Ihre Schuld" kommt leise und Harm sieht dabei aus, als wäre er wieder ein Kind, hängende Schultern und ein hängender Kopf passen so gar nicht in das Bild des ehemaligen Offiziers.

AJ hebt die Augenbraunen und nimmt noch zwei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank „Was für ein Scheiß." Harm lacht sarkastisch „Willkommen in meinem Leben." „Und in meinem Kommando" Harm meint leise „Jetzt wo ich weg bin, haben sie ja Ruhe." AJ lacht „Ruhe, nein das wird es nicht, es wird schlimmer werden. Turner und Roberts sind bereit sich anzugiften, na ja Turner giftet Bud an und Bud ist Bud. Mac hat heute einen weiteren Admiral angepisst mit einer gefährlichen Unachtsamkeit, das wird weiter so gehen, zu viel Stress und zu viel Unmut mir gegenüber, was ich ja verstehe, aber ... Coates versucht ihren Job zurück zu gewinnen, ich habe Harriet zum Weinen gebracht und Tiner geht." Die Augen des Admirals haften auf der Bierfalsche in seiner Hand. Die Wassertropfen die daran herunterlaufen erinnern den niedergeschlagenen Mann an Tränen.

„Mac, meinte es wird niemals funktionieren zwischen uns, weil wir beide immer das sagen haben wollen oder ähnlichen Bullshit." AJ lacht traurig „Ok, sie haben gewonnen." Harm nimmt ein Schluck Bier. „Ich kann sie nicht zurück nehmen." Harm schüttelt den Kopf „Das wollte ich mit meinem Gefühlsausbruch auch nicht erreichen, tut mir leid."

AJ stöhnt „Gefühlsausbruch? Wenn Sie das einen Gefühlsaubruch nennen."

„Heute morgen meinten sie noch ich wäre von meinem Emotionen geleitet." AJ nickt „Ich war angepisst, ich war emotional. Ich dachte nicht, dass sie mich gar nicht für die Heldentat brauchen, es war mir nicht möglich sie zu unterstützen, ich habe einen aus meinem Team verraten und meine Wut an Ihnen ausgelassen, da Sie genau das nicht tun wollten und auch nicht getan haben. Ich dachte sie würden mir Kontra geben und wir würden uns dann alles von der Seele reden, als hätten wir schon mal so was gemacht, wie bescheuert kann ein Mann sein." Er seufzt und seine Augen sind auf den Boden vor ihm gerichtet. „Lassen Sie es mich zusammenfassen ich war ein Idiot. Und ich wette, wenn Sie nicht gerade am Ende ihrer Kraft wären, hätten sie auch weiterhin ihr emotionales Schutzschild aufrecht erhalten und ich wüsste nicht mal wie sehr ich Sie verletzt habe." Er schaut Harm an, der leicht nickt und leise sagt „Naja, vielleicht auch das Bier und der Bourbon, Sir." AJ schüttelt leicht den Kopf und bemerkt erst jetzt, die halbleere Flasche ‚Wild Turkey' auf dem Tisch. Nach einiger Zeit meint er „Ich kann versuchen den SECNAV zu überzeugen, sich ihre Streifen erneut verdienen zu lassen. Wenn Sie bereit sind, hier ihre Zelte abzubrechen und harte Arbeit zu leisten?"

„Sicher Sir. Jemand hat mir erzählt, dass die Navy alles ist was ich habe, wenn es also eine Möglichkeit gibt, nehme ich sie, und wenn sie beinhaltet, dass ich jeden Tag um 0400 aufstehen muss und durch Schlamm robben, sei's drum." Die Augen von Harm zeigen Müdigkeit und Resignation. Noch ist er nicht bereit zu glauben alles könnte sich zum Guten wenden. AJ nickt „Ich frage nicht, wer das gesagt hat."

Beide Männer führen die Bierflasche an den Mund und nehmen einen kräftigen Schluck. Harms Handyklingeln durchbricht die Stille. „Mr. Hardy?" Unglauben schwingt in Harms Stimme mit. Er lauscht dem Gespräch von der Gegenseite „Ich werde da sein." Er legt auf und AJ fragt „Jobangebot?" Harm zuckt die Achseln „Oder Anschiss"

„Ich gehe dann mal, ich lasse sie wissen, was ich beim SECNAV herausbekommen habe." Harm nickt „Danke" AJ schüttelt den Kopf „Ich habe es verbockt und kann ihnen nichts versprechen, es tut mir leid." Harm schüttelt den Kopf „Danke, dass sie hier waren." Er schließt die Tür hinter seinen ehemaligen CO, lässt sich gegen die Tür gleiten und rutscht an ihr herunter. Zusammengesunken sitzt er mit dem Rücken zur Tür und bemerkt gar nicht wie viele Stunden er so dort sitzt.

… **TBC… Fortsetzung folgt… oder nicht, hängt ganz davon ab was ihr wünscht. **

**Hy, wenn ihr Euch dazu überwindet mir eine Mail zu schreiben und eine Fortsetzung darin wünscht, was würde Euch gefallen? Harm back at JAG, Harm in der Navy, Harm in der CIA, der Admiral adoptiert Harm, Harm trifft eine neue Frau, Turner prügelt sich mit Bud, alles ist möglich (na ja ich behalte mir natürlich vor Eure Wünsche nicht in eine eventuelle Fortsetzung einzubauen ) **

**Über Feedback, jeder Art, würde sich wie immer sehr freuen. **


End file.
